A user equipment (UE) may be configured to establish a connection to at least one of a plurality of different networks or types of networks to perform a variety of different functionalities via the network connection. For example, the UE may communicate with another UE through the network connection. For example, the communication may be a Voice over Internet Protocol (IP) (VoIP) call. Accordingly, the UE may register with an IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) for the VoIP functionality to be performed.
When the UE has established the connection to the network via an association operation with a base station of the network, the base station may transmit control information to, for example, define the manner in which data is to be exchanged between the UE and the network. The base station may transmit the control information using a manner that increases the probability that the UE will receive the control information. For example, since the base station is connected to an uninterruptable power supply, the control information may be transmitted with a highest available power. However, the connection of the UE to the network or any number of other reasons may prevent the UE from receiving the control information. Even if the UE does not receive the control information, the base station may still continue to operate under the assumption that the control information was received by the UE.